


A Love Letter I'll Never Send

by Oseanna



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oseanna/pseuds/Oseanna
Summary: A little ficlet for KyoTama. Inspired by the literal translation of "I miss you" in French. I imagine this is something Kyoya would write in his little black book. Enjoy!





	A Love Letter I'll Never Send

The world is but an endless list of sounds, arranged in such ways as to form utterances that—somehow—contain meaning. These meanings have weight and power and can convey so much with so little, and so little with so much. Utterances have started wars and said prayers; dried tears and inflicted pain; started recoveries and ended relationships. But there doesn’t seem to be any possible combination to describe this knot I’m feeling, knowing you’re so far away, both of us on our own path.

At first, I think, maybe English is the best way to describe it. _I miss you_. But it’s so overused that it’s lost all sense of meaning. It’s like a well-worn stuffed animal—all the stuffing has come out from so much play, leaving only the battered shell behind.

I try it out in Japanese. 君に会いたいよ。I want to see you. It’s true, but it’s not enough. The sea of “not enough” is dark and vast. Many have fallen prey to it and drowned. Though I’m struggling, I’m determined not to sink.

Maybe I’ll say it in the language you know best. _Tu me manques_. You’re missing from me.

…

That sounds about right.


End file.
